


I don't mind

by Ninaleto8



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Liam, Bottom Zayn, Chaptered, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Liam, Top Zayn, Work In Progress, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninaleto8/pseuds/Ninaleto8
Summary: "So? Can I kiss you?" Liam asks casually.Zayn stares at him dumbfounded. Who the hell is this guy?"No, you can't! I have a girlfriend!" he says, before wincing and correcting: "a fiancé!"He keeps forgetting that. Fuck!Liam only smiles and says: "congratulations! She must be the luckiest person on this earth!"Zayn snorts, he really doubts that.





	1. Zayn

**Author's Note:**

> so 'I don't mind' is one of my all times favorite songs and it's my inspiration for this story. It is still in the making so I don't know how it will end yet! might be a happy ending, might be a sad one! still undecided!!
> 
> It's defenitely going to be smutty tho :)))
> 
> It's completely fictional and I don't own 1D, obiously! 
> 
> I hope you'll like it!! xxx

The wedding date was set, at last.

Zayn didn't know what to feel about that exactly. He's been engaged for two years now, and he wasn't sure who was running out of patience more, his mom or Gigi. It didn't matter really. Zayn didn't know what the difference marriage was going to bring to his life.

They already live together, he and Gigi. They do everything a married couple does, so what will a certificate and a ceremony add really? 

Well, at least his mom will stop complaining now.

Gigi never really pressured him about setting up the wedding date. She was content with having a ring on her finger. It meant Zayn was hers and it's what she really wanted.

He wore a ring as well. He didn't really want to, not his style and it never matches with his other rings. But Gigi insisted he wore it, threw a fit and everything, it was one of their biggest arguments yet.

She's the jealous type, you see, and not without a reason. People tend to look twice at Zayn when they're passing by him. He's beautiful, even he knows that. It doesn't even make him sound cocky when he describes himself like that, not that he does.

He never really used his looks to get what he wanted. He's quiet and reserved and he never really had something worth fighting for. Life's been quite good to him so far. He only knew a couple of girls before Gigi, didn't last long before he knew they weren't good for him. They didn't understand him or give him space when he needed it. They were too blinded by his looks to try and get to know him. Gigi is different. Well, better than them anyway.

She's very pretty. Of course she is, being a model and all that. And she'd dated other people before Zayn, famous people, good looking people. She is fun to be around, never complains much. It works between them. She understands that he's not a man of many words; that he won't necessarily show his love the way most people do.

He loves her though. He knows that. She knows that. They've been together for more than three years. That's not nothing! He knows her well; he's seen her in her best and worst moments. She knows him well, at least as much as he allows her to. He's private, even with his family, his soon to be wife. She knows that, she understands it!

It's not that he's not romantic either; he's an artist after all. But that's it really, he only ever shows emotions through his paintings. If that!

He's doing fairly well; he's not too famous for it. Although dating Gigi did help. He didn't use that per say, he genuinely liked her when they started dating. Shit, he's marrying her, so no, he didn't use her fame to his advantage. It was only a nice and natural bonus that came with being her fiancé.

He's good though, he knows that. He's had some bad reviews but mostly good ones, people praise his work and like his style. It's unique they say! 'Like you' Gigi would tell him. He takes that as a compliment.

Louis' been pestering him with texts for an hour now, claiming that they need to celebrate the news, with the lads. Zayn groans at the idea, he doesn't exactly tolerate 'the lads', them being mostly Louis' friends. Except Niall, Zayn loves Niall.

He sighs as his phone flashes, indicating an incoming call from Louis. He picks up, while lighting up a cigarette.

He's been staring at the white Caneva for an hour now, lost in thoughts, unable to paint for the life of him. He's running out of inspiration.

"Zayn mate! Why the fuck aren't you answering my texts?" Louis' voice rings loudly in Zayn's ear.

"I was working!" he looks at his empty Caneva, staring back at him, almost pitifully.

"Well, save that for later! We're gonna celebrate tonight! You're meeting my hopefully future husband!"

Zayn can hear him sighing dreamingly, he snickers, "I thought tonight will be about me!"

Louis laughs, "You've been engaged for a decade! Old news you are, you're meeting my Hazza tonight and you're liking him!"

Zayn hums, "Yeah sure! Text me the address and the time and I'll be there!"

Louis laughs again, "not a chance mate, Niall is picking you up at 9! Better be ready!" he says before hanging up.

Zayn doesn't necessarily blame him for not trusting him to show up, not that he does it on purpose. He just gets lost in his own head sometimes.

He decides to give up on the painting since he knows he won't do it, he can't do it. He's out of inspiration, has been for over a month now. The only two paintings he did over the past month have found their way to the garbage. Gigi saw them but didn't comment or ask. He appreciates that.

He finds her in the living room, lounging on the sofa with popcorn on her lap and a movie playing on the flat screen. She's having a few days off before leaving to Paris for a show.

"Hey babe!" she greets when she sees him.

He sprawls on the couch, his head squished between the couch and her leg, which he kisses in greeting.

She chuckles and says: "you tired?"

"A bit!" he mumbles, "Niall is picking me up at 9! Wanna nap in the mean time!"

"Okay! I'll wake you up around 8!" she says.

He nods and promptly falls asleep.


	2. Zayn

Niall comes around 9, chats with Gigi in the kitchen, while drinking beers, waiting for Zayn to finish getting ready. It took Gigi half an hour to wake him up.

He doesn't dress up much, sticking to his black skinny jeans which are kinda loose anyway, seeing as he's very slim. He puts on a white shirt and one of his many leather jackets. His hair is short on the sides, but longer in the center, falling down the side of his face in a black soft mess.

Gigi adores his hair, she never misses an opportunity to run her hands through it and praise it. Zayn doesn't really like having his hair touched much, she's gentle and all but it irritates him for some reason, but he never stops her!

He finds them deep in conversation about god knows what. Zayn sometimes, well a lot of times, has difficulties talking to her. Their interests are quite different. But he listens to her, always.

He brushs a quick kiss against her lips and she sighs. He escapes her eyes then because he knows! they haven't been intimate in a while now. Almost a month. She was away for two weeks for work and he was in a sour mood the other two weeks they spent together. She doesn't say anything, him agreeing to the wedding date is a compromise, it's unspoken but it's there. She won't bring it up for a while, at least not before the end of her holidays.

It's not that he doesn't find her attractive, it's just that his body won't cooperate! He's craving something and he knows that it has to do with his recent lack of inspiration. And until he finds it, he's afraid sleeping with him won't be much enjoyable for her.

In all of the years they've been together, he's never cheated on her. He never even entertained the idea not that he didn't get the opportunity! But she meant a lot to him to risk their relationship. She understands him and gives him exactly what he wants, maybe not what he needs, but definitely everything he wants! And he knew for a fact cheating isn't what he needs. So no cute girl or boy was tempting enough!

Zayn knows she wasn't that faithful to him! She's not sleeping around or anything, but he knows for a fact she had sex with Cara in London their first year of engagement. She told him so, after, with guilty tears running down her cheeks. He only smiled and said it didn't matter. Because it didn't really. It turned out, even cheating on him didn't bring out strong emotions. She was hurt by his lack of response, but she was in no position to chastise him for it.

He doesn't even remember it stinging that much. He was mostly grumpy he wasn't included.

Zayn told her as much of course, which made her laugh, and then later on, she invited Cara over for Dinner, which ended in the three of them in the bedroom. It was quite fun.

"Ready mate?" Niall cheery voice breaks him out of his reverie.

He nods and watchs Niall hug Gigi before she walks them to the door.

"You gonna be late, baby?" she asks as Niall makes his way to his car.

"Probably, I'm sure we'll move the party to Louis' like usual!"

She nods and smiles, "okay! I won't wait for you then! See you tomorrow!"

She kisses him again before he walks to Niall's car, getting into the passenger seat.

"you okay?" Niall asks after they drive for a while in silence.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugs and says: "Dunno! You seem tense!"

It's Zayn's turn to shrug then, can't deny it though, he is tense!

The club is fancy to say the least. It's just the right amount of dark with music seeming to seep out of the dark walls. There's a famous DJ playing tonight, Louis looks affronted when Zayn asks him who it is.

"Fucking Steve Aoki!" he answers, shaking his head at Zayn.

Zayn nods, pretending to know who he is. He doesn't.

They're sitting in a secluded part of the club, that's been reserved by Louis himself.

Zayn looks at the smile that adorns his best friend's face at the sight of someone approaching them. It must be Harry then! Zayn can see why Louis is smitten already; the man- more like boy- is extremely attractive with silky curls and lush lips.

"Baby!" Louis gushes as Harry smiles, all dimples, and tucks himself in his boyfriend's arms, "you look lovely!"

Zayn is amused by the blush that takes over Harry's face. This isn't the type Louis goes for usually. He likes sexy people, girls who carry themselves like they own the fucking world and boys whose self-confidence goes up to the roof.

Harry seems different, young and boyish looking, gorgeous for sure, but shy in the way he blushes and preens at Louis' attention.

"Zayn! You're the only one that hasn't met my Hazza yet! Which goes to show how terrible of a best friend you are! Harry, baby, this is Zayn!"

"Hello!" Harry says, his voice surprisingly husky and deep, "S'nice to meet you!"

"Likewise!" Zayn says, shaking his big hand, "Louis doesn't shut up about you!"

Harry blushes again, burying his face in Louis' neck while the latter smirks.

Niall comes back with two drinks in his hands, he hands one to Zayn before greeting Harry like they've known each other for so long.

"My cousin came with me!" Zayn hears Harry say to Louis, "he was supposed to meet you but a girl snatched him on the dance floor!" Harry actually pouts before shrugging and saying: "he said he'll be here once he's done!"

"Sure baby!" Louis says, his voice sickeningly sweet.

Zayn smirks at him and receives a middle finger for it.

"How's Gigi?" Louis asks, his hand petting Harry's hair. Zayn is not sure but he thinks Harry is purring!

"She's fine!" he doesn't know what he's supposed to say, Louis doesn't even like Gigi that much.

He excuses himself to go to the bathroom. He suddenly feels suffocated, needing an escape. He goes through the back door to the dark alley behind the club and takes a big gulp of air.

He fishes out a cigarette and lights it up, inhaling greedily.

"Can I have one?"

He startles at the sound and looks behind him, eyes wide. He didn't even see there was someone else in the alley, two people by the look of it. A guy with messy hair and warm brown eyes and a girl a bit behind him, adjusting her skirt.

Oh.

"Um, sure, yeah!" Zayn says, making sure not to look at the girl out of respect. Her boyfriend looks strong, his biceps bulging nicely as he smiles and accepts the cigarette Zayn hands him.

The girl clears her throat and says: "So, I'll see you inside?"

She sounds hopeful and the guy smiles and says: "sure, love!"

She seems satisfied with the answer as she makes her way back inside the club.

"I'm Liam!" the stranger tells Zayn as he blows out the smoke, looking hot.

"Zayn!" Zayn says, trying hard not to stare at the guy. It's just, he's hot, really hot and Zayn doesn't easily feel attracted to people. He's sure he never wanted to kiss a stranger he just met before.

"You're quite fit, you know?" Liam says as he pins him with an intense look in his eyes.

Zayn didn't expect that comment. He practically just walked in on the guy fucking his girlfriend in an alley.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Zayn asks.

Liam shakes his head, "just a girl I met inside, she dragged me here, actually!"

Zayn hums, hating the weird feeling he's getting from imagining Liam with that girl.

"So? Can I kiss you?" Liam asks casually.

Zayn stares at him dumbfounded. Who the hell is this guy?

"No, you can't! I have a girlfriend!" he says, before wincing and correcting: "a fiancé!"

He keeps forgetting that. Fuck!

Liam only smiles and says: "congratulations! She must be the luckiest person on this earth!"

Zayn snorts, he really doubts that.

"I still wanna kiss you!" Liam tells him as he stubs the cigarette against the concrete below their feet.

Zayn does the same and says: "Is that how you got that girl out here?"

Liam laughs, "I'll tell you how she got me out here later! After you let me have a taste!"

It's Zayn's turn to laugh before he looks at him, "Sorry mate! I'm taken. But if you like my face this much, I'll let you take a picture!"

He winks at him as he ends his sentence and Liam smirks, "I do like your face! But I also like the body attached to it!"

Zayn breaths deeply and tries to ignore the arousal brimming inside him. He does want to kiss this guy badly. He's so attracted to him he feels dizzy, but

"I don't cheat!" he says not as convincing as he liked it to sound.

"That's cute!" Liam says before stepping closer and attaching his lips to Zayn's.

The kiss is intense from the go and Zayn's body melts against his. He feels sparks exploding behind his closed eyelids, and his hands find their way to Liam's hair, gripping it and pulling him closer. Liam's hands are doing the same, messing with Zayn hair and pulling on it.

Their tongues fight over for dominance before Zayn gives up and lets Liam ravish his mouth. Fuck, he's never in his entire life been kissed like this and he's kissed a lot of people in his life.

If you ask Zayn to choose one thing he gets to do for the rest of his life, he'd choose this moment. Kissing someone has never felt like this and it scares him, enough to push Liam away and stagger back, both of them panting hard.

Liam curses and says: "I wanna do that again!"

Zayn shakes his head, "Fuck! You can't just do whatever you want!"

Liam whines. He actually whines and says: "but did you feel that? You wanted to kiss me too, I knew it! Nothing is wrong with doing something you want!"

Zayn shakes his head, hoping that would clear his mind from the daze he's in. it doesn't help much so he groans and says: "I gotta go!"

"Wait!" Liam says, sounding desperate, "how about we just hang out for a bit?"

Zayn cocks his head, loving the way Liam's hair looks wild and his lips are red and puffy. "Hang out? We don't even know each other!"

"That can be rectified! I know this place, best burgers in London! You hungry?"

Zayn knows he should decline and go back inside with his mates, or go back home and fall asleep next to his soon to be wife. But Liam is standing there with hopeful eyes and Zayn is apparently weak. He nods and says: "yeah okay!"

Liam's eyes light up as he says: "great! My car is parked round the corner, shall we?"

Zayn nods and they walk side by side; Zayn notes how Liam is slightly taller than him but a lot buffer. He wonders how old he is.

"that's your car?" he asks, eyes wide as Liam walks around it to the driver's seat. Fuck, it's a Lamborghini Aventador.

Liam laughs and says: "Get in, pretty boy!"

Zayn does so, giddily. The car is fucking dreamy and he feels like a rock star riding in it. He thought his Range was cool!

"You're rich?"

Liam laughs at the question and shrugs: "yeah! Mostly family money! But I also own an advertising agency and it's doing pretty well!"

"That's good! Best of luck with it!"

Liam smiles as he glides the car smoothly down the street. "What do you do?"

"I paint!"

"Oh! An artist!" Liam teases, but he sounds awed as well, he laughs and adds: "you have the look! All mysterious and artsy!"

Zayn giggles, "Artsy, yeah?"

"Very!" Liam says, giving him a sideway look that makes Zayn bite his bottom lip and look out the window.

He sighs after a while and says, reluctantly, "if we're hanging out or whatever, we need to establish some rules!"

Liam snorts, eyes trained on the road, "rules?" he asks incredulously.

Zayn hums and stretches back against the unbelievably comfortable seat, "yeah, rules!"


	3. Liam

“I really don’t like rule number three!” Liam whines again as he finishes the last bite of his double cheese burger. Zayn gives him an unimpressed look, silently chewing a bite from his double chicken burger. He seems amused though, enjoying himself and Liam is over the moon. He knows Zayn said he’s engaged, he actually thought it was a lie, simply to get rid of Liam. But then Zayn actually talked about her, Gigi. What kind of names is that anyway? Liam is so fucking jealous.  
He just doesn’t know how to explain it, but he feels like Zayn is the sun and he can’t look away. He wants him, wants to get to know him and spend time with him and fall in love with him. Fuck, he’s so ahead of himself here and Zayn isn’t even available.  
Liam is not a home breaker; he’s not a relationship guy either. In all his twenty six years, he’s only had one significant relationship that only lasted eight months; everything else was simply one night stands. But Zayn, he’s something else. And it’s extremely unfair that Gigi got to meet him first. So it’s only fair that he tries, that he gets a chance and proves himself. He is sure he’d win in a context against whoever it is to win Zayn’s heart. He’s never felt the way he felt when he kissed him; he wants to feel that way for the rest of his life. He’s going to work for it, he just needs to be smart about it.  
Liam sighs and groans: “Fine! Your rules apply but only on one condition!”  
Zayn’s eyebrows rise up in curiosity and he looks so good Liam is momentarily stunned.  
“What would that be?”  
Liam leans forward and says: “I get to see you every day!”  
Zayn laughs, his head thrown back, throat beautifully exposed.  
“Careful mate, you’re becoming obsessed already!”  
Liam shrugs: “won’t deny it! But really, you’re having fun now aren’t you? We’re compatible, we can become best mates!”  
“You’ll get sick of me quickly then!”  
Liam snorts: “never! Your job doesn’t require you to be anywhere specific! Changing your routine might do you good!”  
Zayn’s expression turns somber for a second before he says: “You know what? You actually might be right! Been struggling with inspiration lately!”  
“See? I’m a genius!” Liam declares proudly.  
Zayn laughs and says: “alright then, you’ll get to see me every day as long as you don’t forget the rules!”  
Liam pouts then sighs: “you’ll be there to remind me!”  
He really hates the rules though, they’re only three but they’re stupid!  
1\. No flirting  
2\. No eye-fucking (Liam snorted at that one!)  
3\. No kissing  
Zayn is weird, Liam decides, but he still likes him so much. The second rule was uncalled for, Liam can’t help the way his eyes look at Zayn and the first one is just impossible to stick by, how the fuck will they not flirt, all their banter has been flirting so far. Zayn didn’t seem to mind so Liam assumes that as long as he doesn’t let anything sexual slip past his lips, he’s fine!  
Rule number three though, that’s the most difficult! It’s all he wants to do whenever his eyes lock on Zayn’s lips, which are full and red and inviting as fuck.  
But, Liam is a strong willed man, and he does want to hang out with Zayn any chance he gets so he’ll stick by the rules until he finds a way to bend them.   
They exchange numbers and Liam totally doesn’t put a heart and fire emojis next to Zayn’s name. All too soon, they’re back at the car and Liam is driving him back home. Zayn is telling him about when he first met Gigi and Liam tries hard to temper down the jealousy he feels building up. It’s irrational! They barely know each other, even though they did just spend four hours talking, telling each other all kinds of stories from their childhood up until now.  
Liam tells him about Sophia, his only somewhat real relationship, and tells him about his hometown and his parents and how he started his job.  
He feels so connected to him it’s like they’ve known each other forever.  
He reluctantly tells him goodbye when he parks in front of Zayn’s nice villa, but he’s comforted by the thought of seeing him tomorrow. Zayn promised to stop by his office to spend the evening together.  
Liam finds it funny how all the things they’ve talked about, he didn’t mention his best mate who happens to be his cousin, Harry, and how he’s the same Harry who’s dating Zayn’s best mate.  
They only figure that out when Zayn arrives at his office to find Harry sprawled out on the couch, munching on a salad.  
“Zayn!” Harry chokes out as he straightens and coughs his lungs out.  
Zayn barely raises his eyebrows and says: “Hey mate! You know Liam?”  
Liam laughs and says, stretching back against his seat, “That’s Harry! My cousin and best mate!”  
Zayn nods as he makes his way inside, looking effortlessly model-like in the way he carries himself and sits down on one of the chairs in front of Liam’s desk. His legs are spread wide and look inviting, making Liam stare intently at his crotch covered in black jeans.  
Harry clears his throat, his cheeks flaming red from the way his cousin is ogling Zayn.  
“Zayn is one of Louis’ best mates!”  
“Ah!” Liam says, “What a small world! It seems we were destined to meet anyway, pretty boy!”  
“You were supposed to meet him last night but you never got back and he disappeared as well!”  
Liam smirks, “We met last night, so you don’t need to pout!”  
Harry pouts then and stands up, “Um, I’ll just go then!”  
He waves shyly at Zayn and slips out of the door.  
Zayn fixes Liam with an amused look and says: “He thinks we fucked last night!”  
Liam almost pops a boner at the way Zayn’s lips curl around the word fuck, he laughs and says: “I wish! Does it bother you? I’ll tell him the truth later when I see him!”  
Zayn shrugs, “Louis will tell him about me after he laughs at the ridiculousness of what Harry will tell him about us!”  
Liam sighs and says: “what will he be telling him then?”  
“That I’m taken and loyal much to Louis’ dismay!”  
Liam frowns at that, “Louis doesn’t like that you’re a faithful person? Does he fuck around when he’s in a relationship?”  
Zayn laughs at that, “No he’s not, he’s more loyal than me and he’s wrapped around Harry’s little finger from what I’ve heard and seen, he wouldn’t dream of hurting him!”  
“Good!” Liam says, relieved. He doesn’t believe in violence, but he’ll punch the living daylight out of Louis if he ever hurts Harry. He’s delicate and kind and so in love with Louis, he wouldn’t survive it if Louis cheats on him.  
Liam realizes he’s a hypocrite then so he sighs and changes the subject.  
“So what does usually inspire you?”  
Zayn shrugs, “anything I guess! I mean there’s nothing special that just triggers me to paint so I don’t know!”  
He trails off, scratching at his scruffy jaw.  
Liam hums and says: “wanna see something cool then?”  
Zayn grins, “Always!”  
Liam guides him to the elevator; his agency is already at the top of the building, so it’s only a short trip to the roof. He opens the door and they walk out. Zayn already gazing at the clear sky, the sun is on its way to set casting a beautiful orange glow. His eyes then drift to the city below them. He moves closer to the railing, followed by Liam and breathes a quiet: “wow!”  
“Yeah!” Liam whispers.  
They can see pretty much most of the city from up there and Zayn looks awed. Liam feels accomplished; he wants to be the reason Zayn always looks like that.  
They end up grabbing a bite together. Liam doesn’t need to convince him much. Once he said: “in the mood for some pizza?”  
Zayn nods and groans: “I’m fucking starving actually!”  
They take Liam’s car since apparently Zayn doesn’t like driving much. Liam doesn’t shut up the whole way to the pizza place, telling him about his sister’s wedding and how he got caught getting a blowjob from the maid of honor by none other than the priest. Zayn is laughing and Liam feels accomplished once again. He loves that laugh already; he knows it’ll be forever inked in his brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??


	4. Louis

“Are you sure it was Zayn?” Louis asks once again.

Harry glares at him, his brows knitted and eyes narrowed. He looks like a kitten and Louis wants to say so but he knows it’ll make Harry even angrier at him. This is after all the fourth time he asks him if it was really Zayn that he saw at Liam’s office.

“I’m sorry, baby!” he coos and leans down to kiss the frown out of Harry’s face.

Harry sighs and splays his hands on his bare stomach as he says, “I don’t understand why it’s so hard to believe! They met last night at the club apparently and went off to god knows where! They definitely spent the night together!”

Louis snorts, lighting up a cigarette, as he leans back against the headboard, “Zayn would never! He never does anything to mess with the system he’s created for himself! He’s marrying the girl even though I’m certain he doesn’t love her, not anymore at least!”

“Why would he marry someone he doesn’t love?” Harry muses, “It’s not like he’s being forced!”

“Trust me, even I don’t know how his mind works! I don’t understand why he didn’t end it long ago! What is he so afraid of?”

Harry turns on his side, staring up at Louis, “Maybe he does love her, Lou!”

Louis snorts, “He loves her my ass! I’m ready to cut off my own dick if it turns out he does!”

“Heyy!” Harry protests, resting his hand on Louis’ crotch that’s covered by the thin sheet, “Don’t ever say that! How will I live if you cut it off!”

Louis laughs, stubbing his cig in the ashtray on the bedside table and saying, “I can always fuck you with a dildo!”

Harry pouts, “A dildo won’t come inside me!”

Louis hums, running his hand through Harry’s curls while the younger lad is stroking his growing bulge. “I could always just eat you out! You always come untouched at that!”

Harry’s eyes light up, he pats Louis’ cock lovingly and says, “I wanna, now! Please!”

Louis laughs as he watches him throw away the sheet and turn around on his tummy, pushing his arse out invitingly. “You just came love!”

“So?” Harry challenges.

Louis huffs and moves back to between his legs, “Alright, little one! Spread your legs for me!”

Harry does so happily, spreading his legs as much as he can and wiggling his bum at Louis while giggling.

“We’ll see if you’ll keep laughing once I’m done with you!”   
*****  
For some reason, Louis knows Zayn is not home. But he finds himself nonetheless standing in front of his door, ringing the doorbell. As expected, Gigi opens the door. She scowls at the sight of Louis, subtly, but still there!

He stifles a laugh and smiles at her, “Is Zayn here?”

She shakes her head and says, “He went out with some friend of his!”

Louis hums, “do you happen to know who this friend is?”

She shakes her head once again, and he laughs, “Oh well! It’s not if like he tells you everything!” he looks down and mumbles, “Or anything at that!”

“I heard that!” she snaps, “What do you want? Zayn is not here so you can leave!”

He glares at her, “I know he’s not here! I came to talk to you!”

“We don’t have anything to talk about!” she counters.

“On the contrary, love! So will you let me in?”

She rolls her eyes and says, “No! go away!”

Louis clutches his chest in mock offense and smirks, “I don’t think Zayn will be happy with you if I tell him you kicked me out!”

She crosses her arms and says, “Stop playing that card! It won’t work, not that it ever could! I’m marrying him; I have more power over him that you do! You see this?” she holds up her hand, showing the ring adorning her finger and continues, “I’ve won the moment he put this on me!”

Louis grits his teeth, “This isn’t a fucking competition! And I wouldn’t be so sure if I was you! You don’t even know where he is or who is he with!”

She narrows her eyes, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

He sneers at her and walks back to his car. He fucking hates her! She always gets on his nerves. He remembers how they never got along from the first time Zayn introduced her. He tried so many times to show Zayn how she’s not good for him but in vain! He wishes he knows what the fuck he sees in her, or how the fuck did she manage to have this strong of a hold on him.

Zayn used to be different! He used to laugh and joke a lot, got out with Louis and Niall every chance he gets. He was outgoing and fun! Now all it seems he wants to do is lock himself up in his art room and drown himself in paint. 

Louis knows it’s Gigi’s fault! She somehow sucked the life out of Zayn and Louis will find a way to make her pay.  
****  
“Niall! Open the fucking door!” Louis yells out as he bangs on the door again. He’s lucky Niall’s flat in the only one on this floor. He sighs and pulls out his phone, calling him instead.

“What?” comes Niall’s muffled voice through the speaker.

“You twat! It’s two in the afternoon! Get your ass up and open the door! I’m outside!”

Niall hangs up without a word. A few moments later, he opens the door, his eyes half shut while his hand scratches at his stomach. Louis laughs and smacks the back of his head on his way out. Only Niall will open his door completely bare.

Niall doesn’t even react, closing the door and walking back to his room. Louis follows after him because he knows him all too much. 

As expected, Niall is back in his bed under his covers.

He mumbles out, “what do you want?” while his eyes are closed.

“I thought of a brilliant idea!” Louis announces as he sits on the couch facing the bed. 

Niall only hums for him to continue so Louis does so, “I want to organize a trip! You, me, Harry, Zayn and Liam!”

Niall opens one eye and peers at Louis, “Liam?”

“He’s Harry’s best mate and cousin! But I think Zayn would want him there more than Harry would to be honest!”

“Did I miss something?” Niall asks as he sits up and leans against the headboard.

“You did! That night at the club, Zayn and Liam met and hang out apparently! Harry is sure they slept together but I’m skeptical! All I know is that they’ve been hanging out ever since!”

“S’only been two days!” Niall rolls his eyes.

“Still!” Louis insists, “Has Zayn hang out with anyone expect us and that snake he lives with in a while?”

“I am not awake enough for this!” Niall groans as he flops down on the bed again, “Where and when do you want us to go?”

“Next weekend! Harry can afford to miss a few classes! I can take a vacation since I’m the boss and so can you! Liam owns the company he works at so he can afford not to show up for a few days, and Zayn, well Zayn never has to be anywhere! At least I know he doesn’t have anything scheduled in the near future!”

Niall only sighs and says, “And where are we going?”

Louis smiles big and says, “Venise!”

Niall groans, “the fuck are we gonna do there?”

“What tourists do, Niall!” Louis snaps.

“Zayn will bring Gigi!” 

Louis scowls, “if he wants me to kill her in her sleep, he will!”

Niall snorts, “Can I go back to sleep now!”

Louis huffs and flips him off; he pulls the covers off Niall’s naked body just to be a little shit before showing himself out.


	5. Zayn

Boxing wasn’t what he had in mind when Liam said we’ll be doing something fun! But that was what Liam meant apparently.

Zayn is sweating like crazy, the boxing gloves starting to feel heavy on his hands, but he won’t quit. He knows Liam is taking it easy on him, but   
Zayn used to do this a bit back in the day, it was the only form of working out he did. But he’s out of shape, even though Liam can’t stop staring at his chest and abs. Zayn is lean, but still muscly!

If he’s being honest, Zayn removed his shirt more as a distraction than because he was sweating a lot. It backfired though as he watches Liam pant and say, “Wait up!”

Zayn lowers his hands then and watches mesmerized as Liam’s torso is revealed when he removes his shirt. And fuck is he fit! Zayn swallows and looks away, cursing underneath his breath.

“See something you like?” Liam smirks then, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Zayn scowls, “let’s pick up the fight, yeah? I was winning”

Liam snorts, “Yeah, right!” he positions his hands up again and bites his lip as he watches Zayn get ready, jumping up a bit on his feet. It seems he’s unable to stop himself from adding: “I do like what I see by the way. Very much so!”

Zayn rolls his eyes and throws a punch that Liam expertly dodges.

Later on, in the locker room of the gym Liam owns apparently, Zayn is already lacing up his boots when Liam gets out of the shower, a white tower wrapped low on his hips. Zayn stares at his v line for a second before looking down at his boots.

He hears Liam snicker, “you can look, you know? I didn’t make any rules!”

Zayn rolls his eyes and fishes out his phone and powers it on, keeping his eyes resolutely away from Liam as he changes back into his clothes.

“You can look up, pretty boy! I’m all dressed up”

Zayn chances a look up to find that Liam is indeed back in his clothes, not that it changes much, Zayn still remembers the way his abs looked shiny in sweat. He wanted to lick them but he knows that’s be creepy. 

Liam wouldn’t probably mind seeing as he unabashedly stared at every inch Zayn uncovered, but still. Zayn doesn’t forget that they’re only friends, if that! And he’s engaged, he doesn’t forget that of course.

He finds a text waiting for him from Gigi, reminding him that they’re having dinner with her family. So even if Zayn likes to forget from time to time, he can’t!

“I’m starving. Where do you want us to eat?” Liam asks him as he dries his hair with the towel.

Zayn stands up then and smiles, “I can’t! I have plans with Gigi”

Liam’s eyes narrow, “but you said you were free all evening! We were gonna go watch the Civil War later on”

Zayn sighs, “Yeah, I know! Another time, yeah?”

Liam nods, looking away from Zayn, “Of course! Let’s get you home”

Zayn nods and follows after him. The drive home is silent, and not the comfortable one he’s gotten used to with Liam, this one is awkward and charged.

It’s why he tried to mention Gigi as less as possible the past two weeks, because Liam turns quiet and it puts distance between them. It scares Zayn how much he hates it.

He’s been seeing him every day for hours for two weeks now. He hangs out with Niall as well while Louis has been suspiciously MIA; but most his time has been with Liam lately, and he loved it. 

He’s painting again!

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?” Liam asks. It startles Zayn and he realizes they’ve arrived. He looks at his house then back at Liam and nods.  
“Okay then, have a nice evening!” Liam says, his smile is small and forced. Zayn only nods again, unable to mutter any words as he gets out of the car and walks to his front door, the sound of the tires screeching making him wince.

He finds Gigi just stepping out of the bathroom, in her pink bathrobe and wet hair. He winces internally because her eyes light up at the sight of him. She hugs him and presses a kiss to his neck.

“Hey baby! I didn’t hear you coming in”

“I just got here!”

He smiles down at her and she bites her bottom lip, “we still have two hours before my mother is expecting us!”

He nods dumbly, because he knows what she’s initiating and he knows it’s inevitable. He misses her too, he does. It’s just not the same anymore, and now with Liam in the picture, it’s even harder on him.

He’s spent the last two weeks wanking in the shower every day, which is something he hasn’t done in a while. She was right there, but it felt wrong when he got off to the thought of Liam.

Now though, she’s right in his arms, still wet from her shower and smelling so good. So familiar too. Zayn loves familiar!

And he loves her, he reminds himself.

He kisses her with intent and she melts against him, murmuring about how much she missed him and his cock.

And if his mind does stray to the way Liam looked shirtless and sweaty as he got hard, well, no one has to know.

It does the trick though, and he’s hard and kissing her roughly, his hands pushing the bathrobe over her shoulders and roaming her bare skin.

“Wanna ride you!” she says as she pushes him towards the bed.

He rids himself of his clothes and lays back on the bed, watching as she climbs on top of him and straddles his hips. She seems impatient, as she grabs his cock and goes to align it with her entrance. But he stops her with gentle hands on her waist.

“Wait babe! Get the condom first”

She complies, reaching into the drawer of the bedside table to retrieve a condom, she opens it with her teeth while winking at Zayn before gently rolling it down his cock. She wastes no time then in lowering herself on him until she’s completely seated.

“Fuck!” she curses, “I’ve missed this so much”

He grunts, his hands moving up to knead at her breasts, “Move!”

She laughs delighted before moving up and down steadily. Zayn loses himself in the feeling of her tight and wet heat surrounding him. It feels good, better that his hand ever does!

It doesn’t take them long before they're reaching their climax, their mouth hovering over each other, panting hard.

She comes with a high pitched moan and he follows shortly after her. She slumps against him then, sweaty and sighing contentedly.

“That was nice”

He laughs at that but nods anyway. She lifts her head up and smiles up at him, “Let’s not be away from each other again, yeah? I miss you”

“I’m always here” he counters even though he knows what she means with her words.

She seems as if she wants to argue but thinks better of it and stands up, stretching her arms above her head, “I’m gonna shower again quickly” she mutters before disappearing inside the bathroom again.

Zayn doesn’t bother moving, his picks up a cigarette from the pack on the bedside table and lights it. He feels a sudden urge to paint, something dark and ugly probably, but he knows Gigi will be mad at him if he bails on the dinner.

*****  
The dinner is torturous, for Zayn at least. He doesn’t hate Gigi’s family per say, but he doesn’t love them either. He barely tolerates them. Gigi’s brother doesn’t even bother trying to strike conversation with him anymore. Her mom still asks him about how his work is going and how are his mother and sisters.

Gigi’s father doesn’t join them. The only person Zayn can talk to is Bella, she’s fun. She also asks him about his art, not the shallow questions that make him want to throw up and yank his hair out.

Bella asks good questions and seems to understand where he’s coming from, inspiration wise.

So he sits through yet another three hours dinner at Gigi’s mother’s house.

His phone chimes while he pretends to listen to whatever Gigi and her mom are discussing.

It’s a text from Liam, and Zayn’s heart gives a violent tug. Fuck, he needs to calm the hell down.

He puts down his spoon and opens it.

*Hey! I’m sorry about earlier, was a bit of a dick. Cinema tomorrow?*

Zayn unconsciously smiles and hides it as he keeps his eyes on the phone on his lap. He types back a response before hitting send.

*No problem and sure yeah! Pick me up around six?*

The response he gets is immediate which makes his heart beat a little faster inside his chest.

*Okay pretty boy! Can’t wait to see you again, sweet dreams ;) *

Zayn doesn’t respond back, but Liam’s words seem to make the dinner all the more tolerable. He’s got something to look forward to!


	6. Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite like this chapter, even though it was unexpected!! Let me know what you think :))

“Venice?” Liam asks incredulously, just to make sure really.

As expected, Harry rolls his eyes and pouts, “Yes! Venice”

“Why?”

Harry huffs, looking away from the movie playing to glare at Liam. They’re watching Finding Dory because Harry said so apparently.

“Why do people go on trips, Liam?”

Liam sighs, “well then, have a nice trip! I’m not joining you”

“Louis said you’d say that!” Harry mumbled, he smirks as he turns his eyes on the TV, “You might wanna know that Zayn is going with us!”

Liam looks at Harry skeptically, “he’s not”

“Really?” Harry muses, “Why do you sound so sure?”

“Because I just had lunch with him and he didn’t say anything about any trip!”

Harry hums, stretching his legs on the round table in front of the couch he’s sprawled on, “that’s because he didn’t know! Louis is with him right now, informing him!”

“Oh!” Liam says.

“Oh” harry mimics, which earns him a glare from Liam, he continues watching the movie, unbothered.

“So? You coming?”

Liam sighs again, “Who’s going again?”

Harry’s smirk widens and he counts using his fingers, looking far too pleased with himself “me, Lou, Nialler, Zayn and you!”

Liam looks annoyed, “so what? Is it like some lads’ trip or summat? Zayn’s fiancé won’t be there?”

“Nope!” Harrys says, “Lads’ trip, no ladies allowed!”

Liam snorts, “Yeah right! Louis’s taking **you**!”

Harry smiles big and shrugs, “I’m a lady with a cock! It doesn’t count”

Liam decides to ignore him the rest of the night. He has a lot of work to do and taking a few days off would be an inconvenience, but who is he kidding? If Zayn is going, he is going as well.

****

Liam knows it’s a bad idea, before he even thought of it! Okay maybe that’s stretching it too far, but what matters is that he knows. But here he is, right in front of Zayn’s house at midnight.

The thing is, he had to go see him. Liam couldn’t sleep, because he kept thinking about him too much. It’s nothing new, but they only had lunch together today, so he didn’t see him for much. He needs his daily doze, damn it!

He’s been parked in front of the house for ten minutes now, debating whether to drive back or call Zayn. He can’t just walk up and ring the bell, he’ll wake them up! What if Gigi opens the door instead of Z?

He’ll probably scowl at her, or worse, tell her he’s planning to steal her man!

Not that he’s planning on stealing Zayn, he never entertained the idea of kidnapping him, he swears! He’ll just try to make him fall in love with him.

He can do that. Definitely.

Probably!

He sighs and rubs his face with both hands before finally relenting and fishing out his phone. He calls him.

Zayn answers by the third ring.

“’Ello!”

Liam almost pops a boner at how gruff his voice sounds. He takes a deep breath and says, “hey Z, did I wake you?”

Zayn hums and Liam can hear him moving around, probably getting out of bed as to not disturb his precious fiancé. God, Liam is so jealous she gets to sleep next to him and he can’t even kiss him!

“I’m sorry” he says instead, even though he’s not. Not really.

“What’s up? Is something wrong?”

“I wanted to see you!” Liam says truthfully, “I’m outside”

Zayn stays quiet for so long that Liam thinks he hung up. And then when Liam asks him if he’s still there, Zayn does hang up on him. Without uttering a word.

Liam groans and drops his head on the wheel. God, now Zayn must think he’s some creepy stalker! He should’ve stayed home.

He jumps out of his skin when someone knocks on the car’s window. He finds Zayn peering down on him, all big eyes and fluffy hair.

Liam scrambles to open the door and holds his breath as Zayn gets in. Zayn doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even look at Liam. He busies himself with fixing his fringe with his fingers, only to have it fall down his forehead immediately. His hair is so soft and Liam wants to touch it.

So he does. He lifts his hand and runs his fingers through Zayn’s black hair, and it’s somehow softer than it looks. Zayn shivers, albeit subtly, but Liam feels it and it encourages him to slide his hand to Zayn’s nape and keep it there, feeling Zayn’s hot skin under it.

“I’ve missed you!” he whispers into the deadly quiet car.

Zayn chuckles and yawns, “you saw me earlier”

“Still” Liam insists, squeezing Zayn’s neck before retrieving his hand.

Zayn looks at him then, his eyes searching Liam’s face. For what, Liam doesn’t know for the life of him.

Zayn then stretches his legs and leans back against the seat, getting comfortable and mutters, “drive”

Liam obeys. Of course.

They drive around silently; Liam is focusing on the road and listening to Zayn’s steady breathing. It’s music to Liam’s ears, honestly.

“Zayn! Are you awake?”

Zayn hums and turns to stare at Liam’s profile.

“I want some ice-cream” Zayn says softly.

Liam wasn’t expecting that, but he smiles and says, “Your wish is my command, pretty boy!”

He takes them to Duck and Waffle, where he buys them Chocolate Fondant. Zayn says he wants to eat in the car so that’s what they do. And it’s something else, watching Zayn eat chocolate with his pink pouty lips and his delicious looking tongue.

But Liam is a strong man.

They chat about random things until Liam asks him about the trip.

Zayn shrugs and says, “I guess I’m going! Louis didn’t really leave me a choice. You?”

He says it so casually, that Liam almost misses the curious tilt to his head, the way he seems to hold his breath waiting for the answer. It makes Liam’s heart beat painfully inside his chest.

“I’m going too”

It makes Zayn smile. Liam can honestly say that there is nothing he loves more than Zayn’s smile.

“Gigi doesn’t wanna come?”

Zayn grimaces, “Louis said she wasn’t welcome! They don’t really like each other much anyway. Besides, she’ll be working”

“Good” Liam says nonchalantly. Even though he’s celebrating inside.

*****

Before they know it, it’s 2 in the morning and they’re still sitting inside the car listening to music. Zayn’s choice every time. Liam loves it.

He doesn’t mean to say it, but it comes out of his mouth anyway. And after that it’s just too late.

“I wanna blow you”

It’s clear that Zayn is surprised, he stares at Liam, open mouthed.

“Liam!” it’s meant to sound like a warning, but Zayn’s voice breaks and it fuels Liam’s desire.

“Please” he begs, “it won’t be breaking any of your rules!”

Zayn laughs at that and shakes his head. Liam takes that opportunity to slide his hand up Zayn’s thigh and squeeze, “Come on, Z! I’ll make it so good and quick. And tomorrow we forget about it, like it never happened.”

“Are you that easy to forget then?” Zayn challenges, his cock is obviously hardening up under his sweats.

Liam smirks and licks his lips, “you’ll let me know after!”

His fingers dance along the hem of Zayn’s sweats, silently asking for permission to lower them down.

Zayn throws his head back and groans, before shoving his sweats and pants mid-thigh and sighing. Liam takes a moment to appreciate Zayn’s cock as he hasn’t seen it before, which is a crime to be honest. He loves it, so much already!

Zayn huffs impatiently so Liam gets to work, wrapping his fingers around Zayn’s thick cock and squeezing it gently, he then lowers himself and kisses the top, before licking a fat stripe along the underside.

Zayn moans softly at that and squirms in his seat. Liam wants to keep teasing him with soft kisses and fleeting licks, but he’s afraid Zayn changes his mind any second now, or they get interrupted. They are after all parked in the middle of the street. But it’s dark and late so he doesn’t worry much.

He does however swallow him down in one go. The feeling of Zayn’s cock nudging his throat makes him moan around him.

Zayn brings his hands to clutch at Liam’s hair. He’s panting above him, soft moans escaping his mouth every time Liam deepthroats him.

It’s messy and wet but so good, Liam has never enjoyed sucking anyone’s cock as much as he does right now. He tastes so good as he licks the precum bubbling at the top while his hand his working Zayn’s cock.

Zayn’s voice gets high as he gets close to coming, pulling on Liam’s hair and moaning out loud.

“Fuck!” he curses, “I’m close”

Liam sneaks one of his hands underneath his body and into his pants, wrapping it around his own leaking cock and tugging.

Zayn comes first, shooting down Liam’s throat, his back arching off the seat.

“Liam!” he whines, his hands fisting Liam’s hair tightly. It makes Liam’s hand quicken around his own cock and he comes seconds later, his mouth still working Zayn through his orgasm.

Liam slumps back in his seat and breathes deeply. Zayn pulls up his pants and smiles lazily.

They don’t say anything at all, even as Liam starts the car and drives Zayn back. He’s afraid to say anything and hear how Zayn might be regretting it. He knows he enjoyed it, but still. He doesn’t want to take any chances.

He doesn’t want either of them to ruin the moment.

He stops in front of Zayn’s villa, who wraps his hand around Liam’s writ and squeezes once before letting go and stepping out of the car. He disappears inside his home seconds later.

Liam sighs and drives off. He needs to sleep. At least now he can, peacefully as well.


	7. Liam

Liam is confused. He thought sucking Zayn would get it out of his system, that it would settle him down a bit so that he can focus on his job.

It does the opposite. He’s even more restless and Zayn occupies his thoughts every waking moment and his dreams! He’s slowly but surely driving him insane.

Liam loves it though!

The thing is, he feels like he ruined whatever relationship he built up with Zayn, seeing as they haven’t spoken the entire day. Liam is afraid to text him or call. And Zayn didn’t show up at his office’ door the way he usually does. Liam didn’t leave his office all day just in case.

He’s afraid he lost Zayn before he even got him.

His phone chimes and he scrambles to get it only to find that he got a text from Becca, one of his casual more-than-one-night one-night stands.

She’s asking if he has any plans tonight which he doesn’t, and he should probably tell her that. Wait for her at his flat and get laid. He hasn’t had any since that night at the club, when he met Zayn for the first time.

Yesterday was the only time he had a satisfying orgasm since Zayn walked into his life. He knows it’s ridiculous, they’re not dating and Zayn is engaged for fuck’s sake, probably fucking his fiancée right now.

It makes something dark and ugly twist inside Liam’s chest. It’s more than just jealousy; he seriously hurts at the thought of Zayn with someone else.

Even though, ironically enough, he is the ‘someone else’ in Zayn’s life!

He ignores Becca’s text all the same. Sighing and leaning back against his seat before his assistant comes in.

“There’s a certain Mr. Niall Horan asking for you! Should I let him in?”

Liam’s eyebrows furrow as he doesn’t know a Niall Horan and he doesn’t have any scheduled meetings for the rest of the day. Then he recognizes the name as one of Louis’ mates Harry doesn’t shut up about.

He nods and stands up just as a smiling Niall comes in. His eyes are blue and vibrant and his hair is bleached.

He reaches a hand to Liam and says cheerfully, “Hey there mate! Good to finally meet you”

His Irish accent and easy smile put Liam at ease immediately as he shakes his hand back and smiles at him.

“Likewise!” he says, “take a seat”

Niall does, looking around the office and whistling; “Now I understand why Zayn doesn’t mind hanging out here every day! You’ve got yourself a nice office”

It takes Liam off guard, because he didn’t expect them to talk about Zayn, not right away anyway. He also didn’t expect the knowing look Niall is giving him.

“Of course he doesn’t hang out here every day for that reason” Niall continues.

Liam flushes and looks around, escaping the forward guy sitting in front of him. Niall seems to take pity and laughs, “Mate, I’m not here to make you uncomfortable! Why don’t we go out for a drink, yeah? We get to know each other since we’re going on a trip together and everything”

Liam agrees because what else is he supposed to do. Decline and kick the man out of his office.

They go to a pub Niall suggests and get settled at the back. Once there are beers sitting in front of them on the table, Niall says, “I like Gigi!”

Well, it seems like his goal is to make Liam uncomfortable after all.

“I’m not like Louis in that area! He hates her guts and she doesn’t exactly like him either. But me and her, well, we get on pretty well!”

“Um!” Liam starts, not sure what he’s supposed to say to that. He doesn’t know where Niall is going with this, and he’s not sure he wants to know.

Niall takes another sip of his beer and continues, “I love Zayn though, he’s one of my best mates and I care a lot about him. So if I have to choose between him and Gigi, I wouldn’t even have to think about it”

Liam nods dumbly because he feels like Niall is giving him some sort of warning. Liam is confused but nods anyway.

Niall chuckles and says, “What I mean to say is, welcome to the squad!” he lifts up his beer and Liam does the same.

“That was a rather unusual welcome!” he comments.

Niall shrugs, “the way you snuck into Zayn’s life is unusual! Look, I’m not going to tell you that you’re wasting your time pining after him because that’s not my place! I just want you to know that he does have a fiancée that I happen to like. But that Zayn matters to me more, so if he decides you’re what he wants, then I’m all for it!”

“Thanks, I guess” Liam mutters, unable to figure out whether Niall likes him or not.

Niall laughs and downs the rest of his beer in one go, “now let’s get drunk!”

They do. Drink that is! But they also talk, so much, about anything and everything and Liam decides that he does like Niall, a lot. He also now understands why Harry never shuts up about him.

When they part ways in front of the pub, Niall nods to himself and declares, “I like you Liam Payne!”

Liam laughs and shakes his head, “I’m glad”

Niall nods again and walks away, leaving Liam behind him, still unsure what to make of their evening.

At least it took his mind off Zayn for a bit.

*****

Liam groans from inside his walk-in closet, holding up two jumpers and inspecting them. He goes back out to his room and shows them to Harry, who’s sprawled on his bed, munching on a banana while his eyes are glued to his phone.

“Which one?” he asks.

Harry spares him a look and scrunches his nose, “it’s spring Liam! You won’t need a bloody jumper. At least not one that thick”

Liam scowls at him, Harry was supposed to be helping him pack, not sext his boyfriend and mock Liam.

“I get cold easy!” he mutters, and Harry rolls his eyes and puts his phone down. He gets up and takes the jumpers out of Liam’s hands, “you don’t” he tells him before disappearing inside his closet.

Liam decides to let him do his thing, he’s better at packing anyway. He sits on the edge of his massive bed and sighs, fishing out his phone and staring at it.

No notifications. At least none that has to do with Zayn.

He groans and opens up their text messages, ‘alright?’ he sends before second guessing himself. If Zayn is giving him the silent treatment, then Liam has the right to know.

He mostly just misses him.

He gets a reply fairly quickly and his heart starts beating erratically. He takes a deep breath before opening it.

‘yeah’ it says, nothing else. Liam is frustrated and feels seconds away from throwing his phone at the wall, dramatically.

But then Zayn is calling, and Liam scrambles to accept the call and plaster his phone to his ear. It’s pathetic, he knows!

“Hello” he breathes out.

“Hey” comes Zayn’s dreamy voice, making Liam’s insides melt and ignite at the same time. “I’m sorry I didn’t call earlier. Did you wait?”

All day long, he thinks.

“It’s alright” he says instead, “I’ve had a lot of meetings today anyway”

Zayn hums, “then it’s a good thing I didn’t come, don’t want to keep you from your work”

Liam sighs, “Were you busy as well then?”

Zayn chuckles, “not really! At least not work-wise” they stay silent for a while before Liam has to ask.

“Are you avoiding me because of what happened last night?” he's pacing around and his eyes catch Harry standing by his closet’s door, hip cocked against the wall and smirk evident on his face.

He looks like a frog. Liam will tell him that later.

“Nah” Zayn says, and he sounds so chill, “Gigi wanted to spend these two days together before I travel with you guys!”

“Oh! Okay then. That means I won’t see you until Friday?”

Zayn hums, “yeah! I’ll see you at the airport”

“Okay” Liam says, already dreading tomorrow and wishing Friday came after Wednesday. Thursdays have always been stupid anyway!

“Goodnight then!” Zayn says softly. Liam says it back and then the call is ended.

He sighs and turns to glare at Harry.

Harry only smiles wider and says, “What happened last night?”

“why you think I would tell you is beyond me! You never tell me what you get to at nights”

Harry grins and spreads his arms, “you never ask! Last night I was at Louis’, he cuffed me to his bed and spanked me raw befo-”

“No more!” Liam shouts, “Christ! You have no shame” he shakes his head trying to rid himself of the image Harry painted with his words.

“Now tell me! What happened last night?” he sounds serious then, as he sits down next to Liam on the bed.

Liam sighs, “I sort of gave Zayn a blow job”

He sounds ashamed, and it gets worse when Harry tuts and says, “Liam! He’s engaged”

“I know that” Liam snaps.

“Then why the fuck did you suck his cock? If you like each other then tell him to break off the engagement like a man and own up to it”

“Harry!” Liam feels defeated in that moment, “I already feel like shit, don’t make it worse”

“Fine” Harry snaps, “I packed your bag! I’m going to make dinner” he announces before leaving Liam alone in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? What do you think of Liam so far?


	8. Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning: this chapter is short and shittyy  
> hopefully the next one will be good :)

The plane ride didn’t go the way Louis imagined it. For one, Zayn slept the whole time. Niall didn’t stop chewing and it got on Louis’ nerves eventually, but his glares went unnoticed. At least, Harry kept him entertained.

Liam had his laptop perched in front of him, but Louis saw his eyes drifting to Zayn every few seconds. Louis smirked, pleased.

He’s booked them a nice apartment that goes back to the 12th century with a nice view of the canal. He didn’t really run it by the lads before he’s made the payment online, Harry loved it, so that was all that mattered. Obviously.

It’s so antique and prestigious and Harry squealed when Louis showed it to him. It has four bedrooms and three bathrooms, it’s situated on two floors and even has a terrace. So really, they can’t complain.

And they haven’t. Zayn merely shrugged when Louis told them where they’ll be staying. Liam hummed and Niall rolled his eyes.

Now that they’ve arrived, he can see them looking around the place appreciatively.

“You like it, baby?” he asks as he wraps an arm around Harry’s waist and kisses his neck. The younger lad giggles and nods, “it’s lovely! Let’s pick the best room before one of them claims it”

Louis could never deny his boyfriend so they set to find the best room out of the four bedrooms, it’s mainly Harry’s choice, which Louis is more than okay with.

He leaves him to unpack their bags and goes back to the living room, Niall is nowhere to be seen, but he can see Zayn by the window speaking lowly on the phone, Liam is watching him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Who is he talking to?”

Liam jumps a bit, slightly blushing for getting caught staring at Zayn, “Gigi” he whispers.

Louis scowls, “I hate that bitch”

Liam sighs, and Louis takes it as ‘me too’.

He clasps a hand on his shoulder and says, “Chin up, payno! You’ve got him for yourself for a couple of days, make them count”

He leaves him then, confused about what to think of Zayn’s friends.

****

“Oh fuck Lou.. right THERE” harry moans loudly, letting his head fall down on the pillow beneath it. He keeps his ass in the air though, wailing every time Louis thrusts into him, nailing his prostate every time.

“Keep it down, babe” Louis chuckles, “everyone can hear you”

Louis knows Harry will be mortified later when he realizes just how loud he’s been, but right now, it seems like he couldn’t care less.

It’s always like this with Harry; he gets so lost in his own head whenever he’s getting fucked. Louis loves that about him. Always so responsive and loud.

“Lou” Harry whimpers, arching his back and pushing his ass back, “please, can I come?”

“Not before I do” Louis says, he knows Harry already knows that. But he always asks; always so desperate and polite.

He whimpers and slumps forward, Louis’ hands on his hips the only thing keeping his backside perched up. He keeps mewling pitifully every time Louis pounds into him, his prostate being abused and he’s so sensitive. But he can’t come, he never does until Louis tells him he can.

So he lays there and takes it, letting Louis do whatever he wants with him and Louis loves him so much. He tells him so, pleased to see the smile that brightens his baby’s face.

He leans down and plants a soft kiss to his sweaty nape before whispering, “come baby”

And it’s all it takes for Harry to squeeze around Louis’ cock inside him and come untouched all over the duvet beneath him, prompting Louis to follow suit.

“God, I love you” Louis groans as he slumps over his back.

*****

“I’m not splitting a pizza, I want a whole one” Niall exclaims outrageously.

Louis rolls his eyes, “Niall, did you see the size of the pizzas they’re making? They’re huge”

“Duh” Niall says, leaning back and leveling Louis with a look.

Louis sighs and turns to Liam, “you good sharing with Zayn?”

Louis watches, amused, as Liam’s face twitches, as if he can barely control himself from turning to look at Zayn. He smiles and nods, “if Zayn doesn’t mind” he tucks on, letting his face turn slightly to smile at Zayn.

Louis can see how his body is fidgeting in his seat, how he’s reacting to having Zayn sitting next to him, close with an arm thrown lazily over the back of Liam’s chair. Zayn is either oblivious to Liam’s reaction to his ministrations or he’s doing it on purpose. Louis reckons it’s the second option that is most likely to be true.

“I don’t mind” Zayn says softly, his eyes doing that smoldering thing that turns people’s inside to mush. He’s been friends with Zayn for a long time, has witnessed how his charm gets him everything and anything he might want. Zayn never lost a dare in his life so far, and he more often than not gets free drinks at bars and pubs.

He just has that effect on people, it’s god given and really, Louis thinks Zayn didn’t exploit it as much as he could.

But Louis never saw someone have much of an effect on Zayn until now, because even though Zayn looks nonchalant in that way of his, sitting comfortably on his chair as if he owns the fucking place, Louis can still detect the slight nervousness he’s exuding from being this close to Liam, can see it in the way his fingers keep drumming on the table and how his right leg, the one closest to Liam, keeps jumping up and down.

Louis smirks, “and my baby and I will share” he pats Harry’s knee before scowling in Niall’s direction, “you enjoy eating the whole pie you pig”

Niall only laughs, “will do”


	9. Liam

It’s torturous.

Liam is almost certain Zayn is doing it on purpose too, ignoring him and teasing the hell out of him both at the same time.

The apartment Louis rented for them is mildly warm, but is it really necessary for Zayn to prance around shirtless? Flaunting around his sexy tattoos and inviting-looking skin? Liam wants to map out his chest with his tongue.

They don’t go out much, he and Zayn. Harry and Louis are rarely home and when they are, they’re holed up in their bedroom being loud as shit. Niall spends his nights out and days in sleeping and Liam has still got to run his company, so his laptop is almost always on.

Zayn lounges around the place, watching films or reading, a pair of glasses perched on his nose. He only gets out at night when all five of them are going out together. Otherwise, he barely leaves for an hour or two, taking a walk before coming back.

Liam likes to believe he stays in because of him. He’s hopeful like that.

But on the third day, Liam just snaps.

They’re alone in the house. Liam sitting on a bar stool, face practically plastered to his laptop’ screen, when Zayn strolls in, sweat pants hanging low on his narrow hips, his upper body bare and glowing from the sunlight pouring inside the living room area.

Liam’s throat closes up before he harshly shuts down his laptop.

“You’ve got to stop doing that”

Zayn takes a sip of water from the cup he filled out before arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Liam.

“What are you on about?”

Liam looks unimpressed, “cut the crap! I’m talking about you walking around naked all the goddamn time”

Zayn chuckles and looks down, inspecting his body before saying, “I’m not naked”

Liam groans and lets his head drops on the island, “please, Zayn! I’ve only got so much self-control”

He can hear Zayn getting closer to him, can feel the heat radiating from his body, he feels his hot breath on his nape before hearing Zayn’s words, “maybe I don’t want you to control yourself”

And yeah, Zayn is out to give Liam a heart attack for sure.

He lifts his head, looking up at Zayn before he reaches out and grabs his bicep, drawing him between his spread legs and immediately crashing their lips together.

It’s rough and deep from the go, Liam immediately pushing his tongue inside of Zayn’s mouth and claiming it. And Zayn hasn’t been kissed like that in a while, if ever. It’s so passionate and raw.

And so he allows Liam to lift him up on the counter and slot between his legs, deepening their kiss even more.

“Fuck” he swears, “Slow the fuck down”

“I thought you wanted me to lose control” Liam retorts while dragging his tongue along the prominent vein in Zayn’s neck.

Zayn moans, his hands fisting Liam’s hair as he sucks and bites on his neck, surely leaving marks that will take a while to fade away.

“No marks” Zayn hisses as he brings Liam’s face up, pressing their lips in another punishing kiss.

They abruptly pull apart when they hear someone cough loudly only to find Niall standing by the fridge.

“Please do carry on” he smirks as he opens the bottle of jus he got out of the fridge, “just don’t fuck on the kitchen counter” with that, he walks away, throwing a wink to Zayn.

Liam runs his hands through his hair in frustration; he paces around for a bit before fixing Zayn with a look. And it infuriates him how chill Zayn looks at the moment, leaning back on his hands, staring at Liam in something akin to amusement. How is he not freaking out? He’s the one with a fiancé back home?

He asks Zayn those same questions and only gets a shrug in response.

“So you don’t care about her?”

“Of course I do” Zayn frowns and Liam is at least happy he’s showing some kind of reaction, “I’m going to marry her”

Liam glares at him, “then what the fuck is this?” he asks mentioning between them.

Zayn hops down from the counter, “It’s whatever we want it to be”

“For fuck’s sake, Zayn! This isn’t a fucking movie. You’re getting married”

Zayn sighs in frustration, “Why do you keep saying that? I know I’m getting married, but I’m not yet”

“So I’m your free pass?” Liam asks, trying and failing to hide the hurt in his voice.

Zayn’s eyes soften and he walks closer to him, holding his face in his hands, “no, Li! You’re my last taste of freedom” he smiles at him, almost sadly, “so make it good, yeah?”

And Liam wants to object, he does. Because this isn’t a good idea, he doesn’t want to be a dirty secret and he doesn’t want to be a homewrecker. But he wants Zayn and he can’t deny him anything, not when he’s looking at him like that, holding his face oh so gently in his hands.

He wants to love him, even though he knows he shouldn’t. He’ll end up with a broken heart at the end of this story, because it isn’t a fucking fairytale, and because he’s the villain in this one.

He feels like it will be well deserved though, the broken heart he’ll end up with. He won’t get to keep Zayn, but the memories they can make together, those Liam can hold on to for however long he wants.

At least he’ll get to keep the memories, so he better make some good ones.

He nods once, sighing deeply before saying, “We go to my room?”

Zayn nods immediately, detaching himself from Liam and leading the way.


End file.
